The First Laugh
by poestheblackcat
Summary: Castiel laughs for the first time. Total crack. Part 2 now up. Contagion...It Spreads.
1. The First Laugh

DamaDeHonor and I were discussing Castiel and making him laugh, and she jokingly (I think) hinted for a fic…this is what came out. Complete crack. You have been forewarned.

**The First Laugh**

Sam and Dean were at it again.

"Sam! I'm gonna kill you! You are dead, you hear me? Dead!"

"Ahaha haha."

"You drugged me, you little shit!"

*Click*

"Payback, jerk."

That's right. Winchester Prank War # 32.

And that's when Castiel arrived with a fluttering of wings. He found himself confronted with Sam clutching his stomach, laughing with tears in his eyes, and Dean glaring murderously at him.

Or as murderously as someone with electric blue hair standing on end and dressed in a fluffy white bunny outfit could look.

Castiel took in the scene with a bewildered expression. And did a double take at Dean. His lips twitched and he had to take in a gulp of air.

Once he let it out, however, he felt, or rather, his vessel felt the need to--guffaw!

Castiel's eyes widened. What was that? Was that a...laugh? He had never laughed before, but it felt good, so he did it again.

"Ha. Hahaha."

His lips tweaked up in pleasure and he let out a long, rumbling, heartfelt laugh.

Sam and Dean by this time were gazing in confusion at the angel laughing by himself in the middle of their motel room, their pranking long forgotten.

"What the hell?"

* * *

If you didn't like it, blame Dama. *points finger* She told me to post it. *ducks flying computer* ;D Thanks, girl.


	2. Contagion, It Spreads

AN: PlatinumRoseLady asked if angel laughter is as contagious as human laughter. Here's the answer to that question. Enjoy!

**Contagion…It Spreads**

Uriel huffed in impatience. He had called to his brother to meet at this location a full five minutes ago and Castiel still wasn't here. He growled and cast another glower around the park.

A curious sound reached his ears. Or rather, his vessel's ears.

"A-hee-hee-hee. A-hoo-hoo-hahaha!"

Uriel whirled around. Impossible. It was Castiel, only he was…behaving in a very undignified, very un-angelic manner. His vessel must have been defective.

He growled again in impatience. This unforeseen turn of events would set them back a considerable amount of time, as they would have to find Castiel another devout mud-monkey worthy enough to be used as a vessel.

"Heeheehee," Castiel wheezed, doubled over and clutching his vessel's stomach. "A-hee-hee-hoo-hoo-ha," he hooted. His rumpled tan raincoat fluttered with the movement.

"Castiel," Uriel started, moving closer to his companion in consternation. "What are you— " He cut off as a tickle started in his throat and made its way down to his stomach. He coughed to clear the sensation, but rather than dissipating it, the action aggravated his throat and caused him to—snort!

Uriel's eyes widened in surprise. What in their Father's name was that?

Castiel, by this time, had realized Uriel's predicament and was…laughing at him? Laughing? Were angels capable of laughing? As the thought came into Uriel's mind, his vessel's diaphragm expanded and compressed let out a strangled "Ha."

"Heehehe," Castiel tittered. Some help he was.

Uriel would have growled in frustration if his vessel's body would have allowed him to. He had never lost control of it before and he didn't like it. But all the sound he could make was, "Hahaha. Ah-ha."

This must have all been that damned Hell-tainted mud-monkey's fault. That know-it-all, cocky, sinful Dean Winchester, the supposed Savior of good. Somehow, he had managed to corrupt Castiel who had spread it to him. He, Uriel, of all of God's angels, was now gasping for air that he didn't really need and—giggling.

Castiel must have sensed how his brother was really feeling inside his vessel, since he managed to wheeze out, "Don't fight it, Uriel. Just—hehe—go with the flow. Heh. That rhymes." He patted Uriel's arm and continued. "You'll feel a lot better. This laughing. It's fun." He grinned and staggered like a drunkard to a nearby park bench, chuckling on the way there.

By God, Castiel really had lost it. Uriel gathered what strength and control he had over his unresponsive vessel and lumbered over to sit beside the other angel. He hiccupped and started another round of laughter. Really, this was getting ridiculous.

Ridiculous. That's a funny word. Funny—What on earth? "Hahaha. Ahaha-hehe." Oh well. He was a warrior and knew when he'd lost a battle. He, or rather his vessel, shrugged his gigantic shoulders, and gave in to the next wave of laughter and the new and surprisingly pleasurable feeling of glee.


End file.
